Power Ranger Dragon Burst
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: Centuries ago Great Dragons protected the world but where slain by Templar Knights, now thier powers are needed to defend the Earth from the terrible Astral Empire. Five teens are forcibly recruited by a witch to wield these abilities... as Power Rangers.


"Well this sucks." The voice of a young man uttered in frustration as he slouched deeply into a chair outside the office of his school's Principle. Brushing one his wayward black bangs out of his eyes, he gave a sigh and thought about how mad his mother would be at him. He wasn't even in a new school for a full day and he was already found someway to get the Principle to call him over the PA.

The young man had black hair that trailed down to the middle of his back with rebelliously spiking bangs. His face had faint tan and featured a pair of alert blue eyes along with signs of acne, then again as a teenager there wasn't much he could do about that. He wore a plain red hoody jacket, a white t-shirt and black cargo pants along with white sneakers.

His ear perked up as he heard the sound of people talking approaching him. Recognising them as the voices of teen aged girls he immediately sat up and rearranged himself to at least look a little presentable. As the two came into view he knew his ears hadn't lied and he gave them a thorough optical evaluation.

The elder of the two was recognised by the young man as a girl from his grade. She had long strawberry blonde hair in a pony tail down to her waist while her face had unblemished white skin and blue eyes. She had an athletic figure with visibly defined muscles on her bare arms, while she wore a yellow tank top that exposed her toned midsection along with bicycle shorts, sneakers and a jersey jacket of the school's girl's football team tied around her waist. Despite her obvious athleticism she still managed to possess one of the largest chests in the student body. At least according to the guys in the classes he'd managed to attend... all two of them.

The younger girl was short even for her age, the young man was only six foot yet this girl would only be eye level with his diaphragm. She had short cut blue hair, obviously dyed, and innocent looking brown eyes along with a fair complexion. She wore an over sized blue t-shirt that nearly covered the denim short shorts she wore, while her feet where covered in a pair of rather cute looking sneakers. To the young man she looked rather delicate, and like a house cat's kitten when compared to the other girl's lion.

"I wonder what Principle Nimue could want with us?" The elder remarked curiously as the young man eavesdropped, "It's not like either of us have actually done anything wrong, right Maki?"

Maki nodded in reply before glancing up at the older girl and asking, "Though... wasn't that new guy from your year also called in, Vanessa? I don't think he could have done anything that bad on his first day either..." She scratched her chin and began to contemplate would the young man she had no idea was listening in could have done.

Vanessa shrugged before shaking her head, "How would I know. If I had spoken to him he'd likely taken a b-line straight for my chest like every other sleaze in this school." She pulled a face of disgust as she remembered the stares she always got from the male population of the school.

"I'm sitting right here." the young man deadpanned, "And for the record, my name is Rex."

Both girls stopped dead and stared at the teen aged male in shock, and a little embarrassment, before averting their gaze and sitting across from him. After a few moments of awkward silence both the girls muttered, "Sorry."

Rex just shrugged, "Forget it. It's to be expected I suppose."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "What's that accent? And what did you do to get called up anyway?" The blunette also looked over in curiosity.

"Australian." Rex replied proudly, a grin plastered across his face, "And... no idea." He finished causing the girls to almost fall out of their chairs in annoyance, "I've attended class like I'm meant to and not done anything that would logically cause problems." He shrugged again.

"Strange..." the blunette muttered as she placed a hand to her chin again.

"Well hello there Vanessa!" A boisterous voice broke through the quiet conversation as a massive figure approached the trio. The figure belonged to the school men's football team's star quarterback, who stood an impressive seven feet tall and had shoulders so broad Rex was half surprised he could even fit through doors and a body made almost entirely of muscle. He wore a black jersey jacket that fit tightly to his body along with bag track pants and black boots. His hair was a finger length brown complementing his chocolate brown skin and his eyes where green, which, when they turned towards Rex, seemed to sneer.

As the massive teen sat himself next to Vanessa he draped an arm across her shoulders and continued to sneer at Rex, "Well well, so the New Kid has gotten himself in trouble on his first day. Such a naughty child." He burst out in a deep, self-assured, laugh.

The blonde girl glared at the jock and, knowing he wouldn't move his oversized rear end, got out of her chair and sat on the other side of Maki. It was well known in the school that the jock was a complete and total womaniser but would go near a female with a chest smaller then a C, rendering Maki immune, and with a wall now on Vanessa's other side, no way for him to get near.

"The only reason you would be here is if you where in the shit as well." Rex replied in a tone that betrayed his boredom at the jock's attitude, and they'd only just met.

The jock just laughed, "Are you kidding me? I'm Jason Cross! The shining jewel in this school's sporting crown! I could do anything and the worst I'd get is a slap on the wrist and told to win the next big game!" Jason continued to laugh, genuinely thinking Rex's comment amusing, a joke.

"How unsightly." A new feminine voice commented from a nearby seat causing all four teens to jump in fright. The girl adjusted her glasses in annoyance as she looked the other young people over. She had flowing red hair down to the middle of her back along with green eyes hidden behind the reflection given off by her glasses. Her skin was pale from a lack of sun and she wore a plain white t-shirt along with blue jeans and sneakers. Her chest was also within Jason's attraction zone.

The footballer lifted his right leg and laid in across his other leg while draping his other arm across the tops of the chairs to his side before commenting, "Oh Melissa, I didn't see you there." he grinned in a way that made the other four sick, "How about after this you and I rendezvous in the janitor's closet across the hall?"

With a perfectly straight face Melissa replied, "If you want to be a eunuch that badly I'd be happy to help you." Jason immediately moving his hands to cover his precious equipment.

The other two girls simply stared in shock, however Rex managed to find his voice after a moments silence, "Ok... I don't know who you are, but I now officially consider you awesome! ...And really scary." he commented honestly.

Melissa simply glanced at him, her face remaining emotionless, "You need not fear me... you haven't given me reason to hate you... yet."

Rex's only reply was to gulp. He recalled some of the gossip some of the guys from his first class had told him and realised he talking to the infamous Feminist Queen of Glaciers, so cold and hateful even girls had a hard time approaching her. To Rex rumours and gossip where like myths, a small cernal of truth mixed with mountains of rubbish, even so it would seem at least some of the rumours about Melissa where true... now he just needed to figure out if she was as extreme as the gossips had said...

Suddenly the Principle's door opened and the voice of the middle aged woman called out in a commanding tone, "You five may enter now." After glancing at one another in confusion at what all five could have done to get in trouble for the same thing, as it seemed, they eventually just stood and filed into the spacious room.

All five came to stand in front of the massive hardwood desk with Principle Nimue's name plate on. It was decorated with mountains of paper work as well as a computer and a vase of flowers. The middle aged woman had brown hair with a few grey strands in the bangs, green eyes and wore a dark blue suit with heels. She sat facing the five youths with her elbows resting on her desk and her fingers knitted together and her upper lip resting against her pointer fingers. She wore circular glasses with orange lenses.

After a tense moment she spoke, "None of you are in trouble as you have likely feared." immediately all five felt a terrible weight fall off their chests, "However..." ...and the weight was back, "You have been chosen for a very important task."

Eyebrows where raised.

Nimue placed a briefcase on her desk and opened it. Within where five sets of strange wrist straps of unknown function with several buttons, a screen on one half and what looked like several moving parts. After the teens had had a moment to look the devices over Nimue delivered what they took for a joke, "You are to be Power Rangers."

"Bull-" Jason started.

"Nuggets." Rex finished.

Really the two had managed to voice pretty much what the girls had been too polite to vocalise. Power Rangers? Seriously? Who did Principle Nimue think she was going to trick with such an obvious lie?

"I knew you would need persuasion..." Nimue commented with a sigh before standing up and closing her eyes, "You see... as we speak the world is in peril, the Astral Empire has set it's sights on the Earth and is intent on harvesting the souls of every living creature on it..."

"No one on this Earth, save you five, have the key ingredient needed to stop them... and perhaps end their reign of terror over the galaxy once and for all." she explained.

Jason made to walk towards the principle's phone and asked the others, "What was the number for the nearest loony bin?" As he reached for the phone he suddenly found himself no longer attached to the ground and moving backwards. Landing heavily nearly two meters from where he had been all five teens turned to stare at Nimue who growled.

"I am Nimue, last of a great order of witches who have watched and waited for centuries. Preparing secretly for when the Astral Empire would appear... waiting for the day the Great Dragons would be reborn in human form." Her eyes glowed with magical power as the same energy radiated from her hands, "I will not allow he bravado and foolishness of this age to ruin hundreds of years of preparation and risk billions of innocent lives for the sake of your own pride!" She glared at the five teens, "You are the Great Dragons reborn, you are Power Rangers!"

The four who where still standing looked between one another and gulped, quietly Rex thought, _'I'm pretty certain all those other Rangers never went through this...'_


End file.
